This invention relates to an apparatus and a process for detecting a direct current magnetic flux deflection of an electrical transformer which requires minimum space and which generates no loss or noise.
Since the a.c. output voltage from an inverter is generally low, it is necessary to connect the output voltage to the primary coil of an electrical transformer to boost the a.c. voltage. However, with an inverter which utilizes transistors or the like, the a.c. output voltage may include a d.c. component due to the deviation of the voltage drop in the respective arms of the inverter circuit as well as the deviation of the conduction periods of the transistors in the inverter. When the d.c. component is included in the a.c. output voltage from the inverter, an electrical transformer, which is connected as a load to the output terminal of the main circuit of the inverter, generates a d.c. magnetic flux deflection, causing the characteristics of the transformer to be degraded because of the increase in iron loss, excitation current, and noise. Therefore, the d.c. magnetic flux deflection in an electrical transformer must be detected and prevented.
Japanese Patent Application No. 62-28353 discloses one example of a conventional apparatus and process for detecting d.c. magnetic flux deflection in an electrical transformer. According to this apparatus, electrical current detecting means in which a saturable reactor for detecting an electric current is connected in parallel to the main circuit of the inverter, and polarity determining means for determining by a photo-coupler the polarity of the current in the reactor detected by the current detecting means are used.
However, with the conventional apparatus as above discussed, extra space for installing an additional bulky device, which is the saturable reactor, is necessary and the saturable reactor itself generates iron loss and noise.